This invention relates to refrigerator door storage module assemblies and, more particularly, to such assemblies in which the modules are firmly retained in a fully supported position in the door recess while being easily inserted and removed.
Modern day refrigerators often include door mounted modules, such as bins, drawers, trays or shelves for example. They typically are used to store numerous items which are used frequently, particularly such frequently used items that are relatively small. In the past several years a number of schemes or assemblies have been introduced to provide greater flexibility by enabling the user to selectively mount different modules at numerous locations on the inner liner of the door, particularly on the fresh food compartment door. One such approach is shown and described in co-pending application Ser. No. 08/010,657, filed Jan. 28, 1993 for John A Sedovic et al, and assigned to General Electric Company, assignee of the present invention.
The present invention provides an improved door and module assembly which firmly retains a module in a fully supported position in a recess in the door liner while, at the same permitting easy insertion and removal of the module in any of a number of locations.